


Sing Me To Sleep

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mutated Angels, Songfic, post season eight, pre season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Metatron closed the gates to Heaven and caused the angels to fall, they began to mutate and become something sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

         The battle was hopeless from the start. Dean and Castiel, both human, storming Metatron’s army of mutant angels in order to get Castiel and the other fallen angels’ grace back. They had already lost some of the fallen angels who accompanied them, and they had lost signal to their safety base, where Charlie and Sam were giving them instructions and incantations to take down the unholy mess. It was now just Dean and Castiel, surrounded, no chance of survival. But they were not going down without a fight.

            Dean and Castiel stood back to back, using angel swords dipped in demon blood and juniper berries, slicing and stabbing Metatron’s disturbing creatures. The mutant angels, the ones who believed in Metatron when they were just fallens, now altered and disturbed by Metatron’s words and actions, his experiments and alterations. The once angels were now pale, muscular, beings with glowing green eyes and bat-like wings tipped with hooks, faster than sound and deadlier than a demon. The swords dipped in the blood-berry mixture would slow them down by poisoning their systems, and only decapitation could kill them.

            Castiel and Dean fought valiantly, taking down a considerable amount of mutant angels, heads hitting the floor with a satisfying splat. One of the mutant’s winks hooked Castiel in the shoulder, ripping him down to the ground and tearing his flesh. Castiel screamed in pain, alerting Dean. Dean saw Castiel on the ground, becoming surrounded by the mutants, who were abandon Dean to surround the once-angel. Dean then realized what was going on, the mutants leaving him, all of them using their wings to cut slices in their hands, slowly trying to press them to Cas’s wounds. They were trying to change him. Dean had seen it happen before, they lost some of their warrior fallen angels to it, and now it was going to happen to Castiel.

            “No.” Dean angrily murmured, stalking close to the mutants who had all but forgotten them, making it oh so easy for him to chop their heads off. He took down all but five, bodies on the floor and heads rolling. Then the angels noticed, looking up at Dean, eye’s glowing fiercely. They then talked among each other, their voices shrill, vibrating noises that caused Dean and Castiel to flinch in pain. Four of the five mutants started walking towards Dean, leaving one kneeling over Cas, taking it’s time to slowly cut more and more into his flesh, creating more spaces before poisoning him.

            Dean reasoned out the odds of winning, looking at the grim outcome. There was no way he could live, but he would die before he let Cas become one of those things. _Better go down swinging_ , he thought, as he charged the mutants with all the force he could muster. He dove in, stabbing once in gut, then turning to slice another’s wing off. He then used the tip of the blade to gauge the eyes out of another, leaving it wailing and running, using its wings to take down anything that moved. Fortunately, the first thing that moved was another mutant, the two tumbling to the floor, eventually killing each other. Dean then took the other wing off the mutant he sliced earlier, and then chopped its head off. The last mutant became wise, making sure it’s wings blades were the only things close to Dean. Dean hacked, sliced, and spun around the creature, trying to get in close, but also trying to keep an eye on Castiel. He saw Cas looking at him, his blue eyes dull in pain, blood trickling from his mouth to the floor, his body practically in ribbons from all of the slices from the mutant angel, but still alive. Barely.

            Distracted by looking at Cas, Dean got taken down by the mutant, suddenly on his back looking into soulless, glowing, green eyes. Dean looked back over to Castiel’s broken form, noticing his mouth slowly moving, attempting to form words. Dean focused in, staring intently and blocking out all outside noise.

            “Dean,” Castiel said feebly coughing slightly, “I’m sorry.”

            Dean then was overcome with rage. Castiel, broken and bleeding on the floor, still felt like everything was his fault. The plan to receive his grace had failed, so the grief fell on his shoulders. The plan that wasn’t even his, it was Dean’s. This was Dean’s fault. Using all of the energy he had left, he tore his gaze away from Castiel and shrimped out from under the mutant, repeatedly kicking it in the face before decapitation. He then pushed the guillotined body off of him, but he was too late. The last mutant angel was standing over Castiel, dripping his on vile blood into every cut on the injured man’s body.

           “NO!” Dean yelled as he ran to Castiel, quickly chopping the head off the mutant, throwing its body back as it began to fall.

           Dean knelled over Castiel’s broken form, seeing the violet blood of the mutant angel mix with Castiel’s brilliant red. Cas was losing a lot of blood, but the mutant blood was also slowly repairing him, turning his skin whiter and whiter.

           “It’s okay Cas, it’s okay, we can fix it. All we have to do is take the elevator down to the basement, chop a few more mutants’ heads off, figure out the combination on the safe, and retrieve your grace!” Even as Dean said it, he felt his hope diminish. He saw how fast the mutant transformation was, and Castiel would never make it down there, not mortal.

           “Dean, sing me to sleep?” Castiel croaked “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

            Dean choked back tears, remembering how he would sing softly to Castiel after he had just fallen, to sooth him from his vivid nightmares. He would sing him classic rock, since he didn’t really know any lullabies.

           “Cas, we can fix this.”

           “Don’t feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go. I won’t be causing anyone anymore pain.”

            “Cas, are you that messed up that you think you’re causing pain? Man, you’ve given me the most joy I’ve had in a long time. Between you, Sam, Kevin, and Charlie, we had ourselves a little family, it was broken, but it was still good. It still can be good.”

           “Dean, don’t you understand? It’s too late for me. I’m changing, I can feel it.”

           “Cas, please, don’t leave me, I-I love you man, more than I’ve loved anyone.”

           “What about Sam?”

          “No, not that kind of love…like…in love. I’m in love with you Castiel.”

          “Dean Winchester, I’m in love with you too.”

           And with that, Dean picked Cas’s broken form off the ground and cradled him to his chest, feeling the wings begin to emerge from his back. The two looked at each other, staring deeply into the other’s eyes like they did so many times before. Dean leaned in to Castiel, softly pressing their lips together, wishing their first kiss wouldn’t have been their last.

           Castiel feebly lifted his arm to grab Dean’s head and pull closer, using the last of his energy to deepen the kiss, their lips melding together as their hearts did long ago. They slowly parted, lightly kissing once, twice, three more times before finally parting.

          “Dean, use the syringe. It’s happening!” Castiel pleaded urgency in his voice. Dean had made a syringe filled with the blood-berry mixture in case something went wrong, but he never thought he would have to use it like this.

          “Cas…”

          “Dean, NOW!” Castiel shouted, his eyes starting to glow.

          Dean then pulled the syringe out of his pocket and plunged it into Castiel’s neck, watching the mixture disappear out of the syringe.

          “Cas, I love you.” Dean cried, tears cascading down his freckled cheeks.

          “I love you too, Dean Winchester. Can you please sing me to sleep?” Castiel asked, his voice getting quieter and his eyelids drooping.

          “Sure Cas.” Dean breathed, trying to get his voice to stop shaking. “Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest…”

          “Bye…” Castiel said softly, closing his eyes for the last time.

          “Don’t you cry no more.” Dean quietly finished, sobs shaking his entire figure, as he held the only person he had ever truly been in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a stretch and a little dark (I had just finished re-reading Angelfall by Susan Ee and the season eight hiatus was killing me) but I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I'm sorry I never really warn about major character death...and I'm sorry I always tend to kill of major characters. Oh and the songs that inspired me and were featured were Asleep by The Smiths and Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.


End file.
